


За закрытой дверью

by tier_wolf



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эбигейл хотела бы видеть то, что происходит между Уиллом и доктором Лектером, когда они остаются одни.<br/>Даб-кон, немного неграфичного насилия</p>
            </blockquote>





	За закрытой дверью

Эбигейл немного холодно сидеть на полу. А может быть, это только нервное напряжение, заставляющее подрагивать всё тело.   
Она обнимает себя за плечи и закрывает глаза, чутко прислушиваясь.   
За дверью раздаются звуки борьбы, не яростные, сдержанные, на грани слышимости. Эбигейл прижимается щекой к створке и слышит болезненный стон. 

\- Тише-тише, - мягко уговаривает Ганнибал. Девочка представляет его лицо, спокойное, с вечной лёгкой насмешкой в уголках рта, - ты можешь разбудить Эбигейл. А мы ведь не хотим, чтоб она это видела?  
В ответ раздаётся изумлённый вздох.   
Бедный Уилл. Он не ожидал такого грязного шантажа. Девочка с сожалением думает, что теперь не услышит его стонов. Грэм оберегает её от происходящего между ним и Ганнибалом так старательно. Но напрасно. 

\- Тебе нечего бояться, - продолжает доктор. У него ровный, успокаивающий тон, словно он говорит с диким животным. Эбигейл хочется видеть Уилла. Какой он сейчас? Смотрит на Ганнибала загнанно и зло, отказываясь понимать его слова, или послушно расслабляется, смежая дрожащие ресницы?

Отец охотился в мае лишь однажды. Плохое время для охоты - в мае рождаются оленята.   
Они застрелили самочку и, только подойдя к её телу, Эбигейл увидела оленёнка. Он перебирал тонкими ногами, ходил вокруг матери, даже не думая убегать.   
Страх и беспомощность. 

Огромные влажные глаза, мягкая шёрстка, оглушающее биение жизни, новой и хрупкой.   
Отец не стал стрелять. Он перерезал оленёнку горло. А тот так и не попытался убежать.   
В голове Эбигейл до сих пор звучит ровное, успокаивающее «Не бойся...». А потом - блеск ножа и всполохи алого на траве. 

Доктор Лектер предпочитает ножу скальпель, и пока не доводит дело до конца, раз за разом наслаждаясь игрой со своей жертвой.   
Глаза Уилла серые, не похожие на бархатно-тёмные оленьи.   
Но доктор повторяет «Тебе нечего бояться», и Эбигейл отчётливо видит зияющий смертью порез. 

Ганнибал привязывает Уилла к кровати.   
Эбигейл часто видит синяки на его запястьях. Он бездумно растирает саднящую кожу, забыв об остывающем кофе, и его взгляд, устремлённый в пространство, это именно тот взгляд.   
Страх и беспомощность. 

Эбигейл хочет помочь. Но тогда придётся признаться, что она знает. А знать - то же самое, что быть заодно с Лектером. 

Уилл стонет сквозь зубы, тихо, умоляюще.   
Ганнибал ничего не говорит, но наверняка укоряюще качает головой, продолжая водить скальпелем по обнажённому телу.   
Эти узоры, произведение искусства, твёрдо выверенные, не опасные, но болезненные порезы - Эбигейл хочет видеть их, мучительно вглядываясь в каждое движение Уилла, в то, как неловко он стягивает свитер, болезненно морщась. 

Тщательно сдерживаемые стоны переходят в тихие всхлипы. Вот она грань, где сопротивление окончательно сломано. Короткий стук металла о паркет - скальпель падает из пальцев доктора.   
Эбигейл восхищается тем, как тонко Лектер чувствует этот момент - если закончить сейчас, то жертва будет чувствовать благодарность к своему палачу. Не ужас, не ненависть, не равнодушие, которое могло бы наступить, если допустить промедление, только чистую благодарность за то, что страдания прекратились. 

Наверное, это ужасно, думает Эбигейл, что Уиллу не у кого больше искать утешения, кроме как у собственного мучителя. Лектер наносит раны, и Лектер врачует их. Вся жизнь Уилла сосредоточена в одном человеке, и этот человек - жестокий безумец, увлечённый только своими кровавыми играми. 

Тяжёлое дыхание за дверью свидетельствует о том, что на сегодня игра закончена. Лектер вбивается в Уилла, жёстко, резко, безжалостно.   
Уиллу больно или хорошо?   
Эбигейл не может определить. Стоны боли и удовольствия на удивление похожи.   
Но зная доктора Лектера, она почти уверена, что Грэм на грани оргазма. Это очень похоже на Ганнибала, кинуть своего любимого пациента из одной крайности в другую, и наблюдать. 

Уилл всё-таки стонет в голос, или не сдержавшись, или забыв об Эбигейл, и - да, ему должно быть по-настоящему хорошо.   
Ганнибал тихо смеётся, торжествуя: он в очередной раз подтвердил своё право собственности на этого измученного, сумасшедшего мальчика. 

Оленёнок смотрит влажными глазами и не может убежать.   
Тонкие ножки перебиты, а охотник склоняется, примериваясь, куда вонзить нож. 

Завтра утром Эбигейл, замирая словно преступница, заглянет в корзину с грязным бельём, чтобы увидеть на простынях кровь Уилла. 


End file.
